On prend trop de bon temps aujourd'hui, pour penser à demain
by Idril Silimaure
Summary: Sakura Haruno ne s'est jamais plein de sa vie et pourtant, il y a parfois de quoi le faire. Dans cette Amérique des années 30, elle se voit travailler dans un bar où la vente d'alcool est entièrement prohibée. Hors la loi malgré elle, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que sa vie changerait du tout au tout lorsqu'elle croiserait le chemin d'un homme dont t-elle ne sait rien du tout.


Titre : On prend trop de bon temps aujourd'hui, pour penser à demain.

Auteur : Saaki-chan

Genres : Romance / Drame / UA / OOC

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Résumer : Sakura Haruno ne s'est jamais plein de sa vie et pourtant, il y a parfois de quoi le faire. Dans cette Amérique des années 30, elle se voit travailler dans un bar où la vente d'alcool est entièrement prohibée. Hors la loi malgré elle, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que sa vie changerait du tout au tout lorsqu'elle croisera le chemin d'un homme dont t-elle ne sait rien du tout.  
Lorsque celui-ci s'intéresse un peu trop à elle et lui demande de but en blanc de le suivre sans rechigner, sa seule alternative est d'accepter ou de rester dans la misère.

Le choix fut vite fait...

* * *

On prend trop de bon temps aujourd'hui, pour penser à demain.

**Chicago, Woodlawn, South Side, 1930**

Les mains gelées par l'eau de la bassine, Sakura Haruno pestait contre sa patronne, la vieille et mauvaise Madame Stevens. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se rabaisserait à ce genre de tâches, elle aurait ri au nez, sans pudeur, au malotru ayant sous-entendu ces inepties douteuses !

« Et vous penserez à astiquer l'argenterie et surtout à nettoyer les baies vitrées ! Non, mais regardez-moi ces taches ! On ne se voit limite plus dedans ! pesta la vieille Stevens, réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

— Bien madame, répondit Sakura, essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front.»

La vieille femme, dont la robe bleue serrait trop la taille, émit un petit ricanement avant de prendre congé et de laisser la jeune fille seule dans l'immense pièce de la demeure. Le corps élancé et les yeux d'un vert émeraude Sakura Haruno était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de jolie fille. Son visage d'un blanc laiteux se mariait parfaitement avec le rose de ses cheveux coupés courts. Couleur d'ailleurs très inhabituelle qui était très souvent le centre des discussions des autres employés de la maison, ou tout simplement des passants dans la rue.

Madame Stevens était une de ces vieilles femmes, appelées très souvent « patronne » ou « madame », et dont l'ego dépassait inexorablement celui des autres. Jamais une autre femme, pensait Sakura, n'avait été plus mauvaise qu'elle. Après tout, elle se jouait bien de ses employés. Le salaire était misérable et les conditions de travail à la limite de l'interdiction. De plus, la grande maison de cette « vieille truie », comme s'amusaient à l'appeler les femmes de chambre, se trouvait étrangement dans un des quartiers non chic de la ville. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais cette riche femme avait préféré faire construire ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.

« Il paraît qu'elle est très avare avec son argent et qu'elle n'a pas voulu débourser un dollar de plus pour ce terrain, s'était alors, un jour, empressée de ragoter une femme qui travaillait dans le grand jardin de la propriété.»

Pas étonnant dans ce cas ! Rageusement, Sakura avait balancé l'éponge dans la bassine et se précipitait déjà vers les armoires ménagères pour en retirer toute l'artillerie nécessaire à la propreté du lieu. L'avantage de l'emploi, c'était que Sakura était connue pour être une très grande maniaque et surtout, elle habitait à deux pas de la demeure de cette vieille chouette !

Le salaire étant minime, elle devait en plus de cela travailler de nuit dans un bar dans le centre même de Chicago. Ce bar payait très bien, mais la fréquentation y était mauvaise et ses activités y étaient illégales. La loi de la prohibition ayant été votée, le bar continuait de marcher et de vendre de l'alcool au noir. Sans réellement le vouloir, Sakura se trouvait être une hors-la-loi, travaillant dans le danger de se faire attraper par les forces de l'ordre. En cette année 1930, les gangs et les violences étaient à leur apogée ! Les trafics en tous genres circulaient et Sakura devait vivre avec cela. Malheureusement, fille unique et « orpheline » de parents, disons-le, elle ne parvenait à se procurer de l'argent que comme cela.

Les yeux noirs, elle lança un regard à l'horloge accrochée à un des murs blancs et poussa un soupir; seize heures. Dans une heure et demie, son calvaire prendrait enfin fin.

**The Mid club, Chicago, 23 heures 00.**

« Si tu perds Uchiha, ce sera ta tête que je voudrai, histoire de me l'accrocher en guise de trophée ! s'écria une voix masculine. »

Ledit Uchiha sourit. Un sourire en coin comme il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir lorsqu'une situation lui plaisait, ou tout simplement le faisait rire.

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner Sasuke, intervint alors une autre personne aux côtés du jeune homme. »

Le détenteur de la voix était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Un Borsalino sur la tête, une cigarette serrée entre les dents, il sondait ses cartes avec minutie, lançant de temps à autre des regards en coin à son acolyte.

« Naruto, ferme-là un peu, veux-tu ? J'essaie de me concentrer, lança Sasuke, les sourcils légèrement froncés. »

Celui-ci était aussi brun que ledit Naruto était blond. Ses yeux arboraient une expression froide et impassible, contrastant parfaitement avec ceux lapis-lazuli de son voisin. Son costard cravate noire de luxe lui donnait un petit air d'homme impénétrable mais surtout très sexy. Il n'était pas rare de voir des filles se pencher un peu trop en avant pour le voir de plus près.

« Je lance, annonça Sasuke, s'adossant nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise, faisant basculer les deux pieds avant du siège.

— Et arrogant en plus de cela, murmura d'un air satisfait l'homme en face d'eux, non sans oublier de sourire. »

Naruto n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en lançant une mise conséquente sur la table. La musique qui battait son plein à côté ne les empêchait pas de se concentrer sur leur partie. La fumée des cigarettes envahissait la pièce, laissant une vue assez sombre dans la salle, donnant un aspect lugubre au bar.

« Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu, avait alors dit Naruto, criant un peu plus pour que l'on puisse l'entendre. Un whisky ! s'était-il mis à hurler à une serveuse non loin d'eux, coupant net ce qu'il disait auparavant.

— Naruto... si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de boire, tu nous feras perdre, répliqua le jeune homme brun, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses cartes en main. Et fais attention, quand je suis énervé, je tire n'importe où, finit-il par dire, lançant ensuite un petit regard vers le bas. »

Naruto avait suivi le regard de son ami, et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand il aperçut l'arme à feu de son compagnon accrochée à la ceinture de son pantalon.

« C'est bon ! Annulez la commande ! s'époumona de crier Naruto, se redressant d'un coup de sa chaise. »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant le comportement de son ami. Mais bien vite son sourire se perdit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme assis en face d'eux. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas perdre cette partie, trop d'argent avait été mis en jeu. Naruto s'était montré trop gourmand et résultat, s'ils venaient à perdre, ce ne serait pas seulement leur tête qui serait poursuivie, mais bien le corps entier. Le regard toujours fixé sur son jeu, il ne doutait pas que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Il le sentait gros comme une maison. L'état quasi ivre du blond n'allait en rien arranger les conneries dans lesquelles ils s'étaient fourrées.

« Je crois bien que tu vas pouvoir dire Adieu à tout ton pactole Uchiha... souffla l'adversaire, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, laissant au passage entrevoir des dents dorées. »

Ses paroles furent accompagnées d'un mouvement de main, étalant son jeu de cartes sur la table. Sasuke avait alors grincé des dents, dans un rictus dédaigneux Saleté de contrebandiers ! Ils leur en fallaient peu pour vous faire crouler sous les dettes et la misère.

« Je rêve Sasuke, ou on vient de s'en prendre une... ? questionna alors Naruto, pointant du doigt les cartes posées sur la table, montrant que la partie était finie.

— C'est ta débilité ou le fait que tu sois saoul qui me fait penser que tu poses une question aussi idiote ?! On vient effectivement de se prendre une raclée, crétin ! s'écria l'Uchiha excédé par le manque de réaction de son acolyte.

— Eh bah mince alors... »

Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas le genre d'hommes à prendre des gants dans ses manières de faire et sa façon de parler. Il n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait se montrer très perspicace en cas de coup dur et de mauvais moments. Or là, un Uzumaki bourré était souvent égal à naïveté.

« Alors mes amis... On règle ça comment, dedans ou dehors ? demanda l'homme à la carrure imposante, une main sur son ceinturon.

— Si j'étais quelqu'un de raisonnable, répliqua Sasuke avec colère, acquiesçant le même geste, je ne me serais jamais permis de mettre autant d'argent en jeu... N'est-ce pas ?

— Effectivement, mais comme tu n'es pas un type raisonnable, Sasuke, commença Naruto, sans se soucier du regard meurtrier du brun, je pense qu'il serait préférable de se tirer d'ici avant de mettre encore plus de bordel qu'il n'y en a déjà... »

Et comme si le contrebandier face à eux avait suivi les paroles des jeunes hommes, il se leva de son siège et avec une vitesse presque imperceptible, braqua son calibre droit sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Mais l'homme pesta, lorsqu'il aperçut que l'Uchiha faisait de même.

« D'accord, souffla le blond, l'air résigné. Je sens qu'on n'a pas le choix. »

Les clients du club, ayant enfin pris conscience de ce qui se passait, cessèrent leurs activités. Certaines femmes, beaucoup trop maquillées et peu vêtues, poussèrent des petits cris horrifiés, tandis que des hommes, tous vêtus sombrement, étaient partagés entre l'envie de fuir et de se mêler au conflit.

« La prochaine fois Naruto, fais-moi penser à t'en foutre une lorsque l'envie de trop boire te prendra, vociféra Sasuke, son arme toujours pointée sur l'homme face à lui.

— Et si je tends un drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma tête ? demanda faussement timide Naruto, debout à ses côtés, sortant son arme également.

— Je ne t'en foutrais pas une, mais deux. »

**The Mid club, Chicago, 23 heures 00.**

Vêtue d'une robe simple, mais joliment cousue, Sakura fixait d'un mauvais œil les hommes présents dans le bar. Essuyant d'un geste rageur les verres qu'elle prenait ensuite soin de ranger sous le comptoir, les blagues salaces et gestes déplacés ne la rassuraient et ne lui plaisaient en rien.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu pareille beauté, c'était à l'enterrement de ma mère, souffla un des nombreux clients du club. »

Charmant, pensa Sakura, non sans feindre un rictus amusé par les paroles de l'homme. Mais lorsque celui-ci entreprit de lui attraper le bras et de l'approcher brutalement du comptoir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?!

— Mais calme-toi, voyons... Je veux juste voir ton visage d'un peu plus près... souffla l'homme, l'haleine plus que néfaste. »

D'un geste brusque, elle se recula et n'attendit pas une minute avant de lui envoyer une gifle monumentale.

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir manqué de respect, dit-elle avant d'attraper la pression de l'homme et de la lui balancer en plein visage. Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait mal ! »

L'homme se mit à tousser, sous les regards éberlués des hommes autour d'eux. Poussant un juron qui aurait fait pâlir sa défunte mère, il se mit sur ses deux pieds, son tabouret tombant au sol.

« Dis donc poulette, qui t'as permis de m'humilier de la sorte ?

— Vous m'en voyez navrée mon cher monsieur, mais nous sommes dans un bar et non pas dans une maison de passe. Vous devriez donc savoir que ma réplique était tout à fait justifiée, répliqua Sakura, gardant un calme olympien suite à sa colère passée. »

Alors que l'homme allait répliquer, le patron du lieu apparut aux côtés de la jeune femme.

« Un problème, Haruno ? »

Elle fixa un moment la personne qui lui avait manqué de respect quelques minutes auparavant, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur et de secouer doucement sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

« Rien du tout monsieur.

— Je vois... souffla alors l'homme détenant une épaisse moustache et un tablier noir. Si tu as un quelconque problème, tu sais où me trouver.

— Oui monsieur, répondit Sakura fixant son patron retourner d'où il venait. »

Elle allait se tourner de nouveau vers le client, histoire de mettre les choses au point, lorsqu'un bruit de fracas retentit aux oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes aux alentours. De ses grands yeux verts, Sakura pencha la tête de côté, histoire d'avoir une vision d'ensemble plus grande et plus accessible. Elle crut défaillir en apercevant trois hommes debout autour d'une table, armes à la main. Mais où se croyaient-ils, bon sang ? Malgré sa stupéfaction, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler les deux hommes qui semblaient être plus jeunes que leur interlocuteur... L'un était blond et grand. Il semblait ne plus tenir debout et avait un sourire narquois constamment collé au visage, alors qu'il s'amusait à faire tourner son arme entre ses doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet.

Son voisin détenait des cheveux noirs et de ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son comptoir, il avait des yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure courte. Son pâle visage contrastait parfaitement avec son costume noir et ses gestes semblaient soutenus d'une souplesse sans nom. Il était un peu plus grand que son acolyte blond, et son corps était élancé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, à la pensée qu'un tel spécimen puisse exister. Elle se trouvait bien pitoyable dans sa robe de fortune, un torchon crasseux dans les mains. Son regard ne les quittait pas et ce ne fut qu'au moment où son patron décida d'intervenir, qu'elle retourna à sa besogne, non sans oublier de lancer quelques regards par-ci par-là, notamment sur un certain brun au regard sombre et fière bourré d'arrogance.

« Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à traîner autour de mon bar ! »

La voix portante du patron du Mid Club raisonnait dans leur crâne, telle une musique de mauvais goût vous restant dans la tête.

« Et la politesse mon cher, vous connaissez ? demanda sombrement Sasuke en remettant la manche de son costard comme il se devait.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous devrais du respect, messieurs. Je ne le dois aucunement à des jeunes malfrats venus mettre une mauvaise ambiance dans ces lieux ! cria-t-il avant de refermer la porte arrière du bâtiment »

Naruto, qui n'avait toujours pas desserré la bouche pour répliquer quoi que se soit, se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers un arbre.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que... commença à demander Sasuke en se tournant vers ledit Naruto, avant de faire une mine dégoûtée. Tu vois ce que ça fait de trop boire... finit-il par dire, ayant eu la réponse à sa question inachevée.»

Aussi pâle que si on lui avait appris la mort d'une personne chère, il se contenta de se redresser contre l'arbre, et de balbutier.

« J'ai... mal au cœur...

— Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé, tu ne m'étonnes guère mon ami... »

Sasuke s'était alors approché du jeune homme blond, posant une main sur son épaule. Soudain, son regard vira dans tous les sens. Leur cher « camarade » de jeu n'avait pas été viré du club. Grinçant des dents, le regard froid, il se contenta de passer un bras sur le dos de Naruto et l'accompagna jusqu'au parking où sa V8 les attendait.

**Quartier Est de Chicago, 14 heures.**

« Tu ne comptes tout de même pas y retourner, si ? s'écria Naruto, assis dans un des canapés du salon.

— Bien sûr que si, s'était alors enquis de répondre Sasuke, rechargeant son calibre de balles après l'avoir nettoyé minutieusement. »

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le conflit avec le contrebandier du secteur nord s'était passé. Sasuke, sous les mauvaises manies de Naruto, avait perdu une belle somme d'argent. Après que le blond eut cuvé quelques heures après, dans la nuit, Sasuke avait pris un malin plaisir à lui en foutre deux en plein visage, avant de le faire dormir dehors.

« Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui peut t'attirer dans cet endroit, soupira Naruto, s'affalant d'avantage sur le canapé, les mains dans les poches.

— C'est toujours mieux d'aller là-bas que de rester cloîtrer chez moi, comme tu le fais, les fesses collées sur le canapé toute la journée, ironisa Sasuke, lançant un regard narquois au jeune blond. »

Comme vexé par les paroles de son ami, Naruto fit une grimace.

« Et je présume que tu veux que je vienne ?

— Bien sûr que non, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je m'y rends que pour aller boire un peu. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de jouer de nouveau avec toi, au malheur de perdre tout mon argent.

— Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on n'a rien fait... ronchonna le blond, les bras croisés. On n'a pas joué, ni bu une goutte d'alcool... On n'a pas braqué une seule banque depuis des lustres...

— On en a bu avant-hier encore chez Shikamaru, soupira Sasuke, exaspéré. Et en ce qui concerne les braquages, tu sais très bien que pour le moment, je dois me faire discret.

— Ce qui est loin d'être suffisant ! De plus, on n'est pas encore sortis voir les filles. »

Les filles désignait les services donnés dans la maison close du coin. Les deux hommes ne faisaient pas dans les sentiments et leur vie de débauche leur convenait amplement. Argent, alcool, jeux et sexe. Voici sur quoi ils se basaient. Ils gagnaient leur gagne-pain de cette manière.

« Nous irons leur passer un petit bonjour dans pas longtemps. Tu peux très bien y aller sans moi je te signale.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit Naruto, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

— Décidemment, tu ne changeras jamais... »

Ce soir, il sortirait jusqu'à pas d'heure, et s'enfilerait du whisky jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout.

**Mid Club, 21 heures**

« Sakura, tu tiens de nouveau le bar, fit une voix derrière le dos de la jeune fille.

— Bien monsieur, répondit Sakura, relevant ses cheveux courts en une petite couette.»

Et cela allait encore elle qui serait face aux spécimens sans retenu. Bien que son boulot le jour lui prenait pas mal de son temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter les produits ménagers de Madame Stevens et son caractère sénile de vieille femme. De loin, elle privilégiait même les heures de durs labeurs passées dans la grande demeure du quartier sud de Chicago qu'ici.

Lasse et fatiguée, elle entreprit d'enfiler un tablier noir et de se diriger vers le bar que le patron tenait jusqu'à présent. Les commandes étaient nombreuses en ce samedi soir et la musique lui semblait bien fade à ses oreilles.

« Un whisky, s'il vous plaît, entendit-elle à sa droite. »

Alors qu'elle allait se retourner pour préparer le verre demandé, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ce client si spécial. En effet, il venait de dire s'il vous plaît. Cette formule de politesse aurait bien pu paraître banale si seulement tous les clients la disaient. Or, jamais, ou presque, un homme ne s'était pris la peine de lui dire merci ou s'il vous plaît .

Le client avait la tête légèrement baissée, ses mèches noires étant les seules parties de sa chevelure visibles, à cause du borsalino blanc qui lui couvrait la tête. L'homme était élégant dans son costume blanc, dont on voyait une chemise de satin noir, au col déboutonné. Sa montre scintillait au contact des faisceaux des lampes et sa chevalière en or, à son annulaire droit, donnait le même effet. Elle ne put en revanche s'empêcher de déglutir doucement à la vue de l'arme à feu argentée accrochée à son ceinturon en cuir.

Cet homme avait une prestance énorme et Sakura ne se doutait pas que quand il relèverait sa tête, elle verrait un beau visage. Et elle ne s'y trompa pas quand elle reconnut l'homme de la dernière fois. Elle ne put contenir un petit cri, ses yeux verts encrés dans ceux noirs du client.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

— Rien, dit-elle, en lui tendant son verre de whisky qu'elle avait préparé avant de le reconnaître.

— Bien, dans ce cas, pensez à l'avenir à ne pas crier en me voyant, ça me gêne, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son alcool fort. »

Alors que le client au beau visage se contentait de regarder ce qui se passait autour de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler d'avantage. Sakura ne doutait pas qu'il ait un charisme et une manière de parler charmante.

« A force de me regarder comme cela, jeune demoiselle, vous risqueriez de vous brûler les yeux, dit alors, moqueur, l'homme se tournant vers elle, son verre à la main.

— Je ne m'y risquerais pas mon cher monsieur, répondit alors du tac au tac Sakura.

— Je vois que vous avez un franc-parler mademoiselle.

— Vous n'en manquez pas vous aussi. »

Cet échange, certes court et bourré de sous-entendus, mais amusant, leur firent presque oublier la musique et les gens autour d'eux.

« Sasuke Uchiha, se présenta Sasuke, tendant une main cordiale vers la jeune femme, qui en resta dubitative.

— Euh... Sakura Haruno, décida-t-elle de dire, serrant la main dudit Sasuke.

— Vous sembliez hésitante à dire votre prénom. Y aurait-il un problème, Sakura ? »

La manière dont il avait prononcé son prénom l'électrisa.

« Aucun, répondit-elle un peu trop rapidement.

— Je vois. Je vais répondre que c'est tant mieux s'il n'y en a aucun dans ce cas-là. »

Puis après avoir dit cela, il reprit deux gorgées de whisky. Sakura se contentait de le regarder. Cet homme avait quelque chose qui l'attirait et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais soudain, une chose lui revint en tête.

« N'êtes-vous pas interdit de revenir sur ces lieux, monsieur Uchiha ?

— Appelez-moi Sasuke, je doute fort d'être plus âgé que vous.

— Là n'est pas la question, monsieur Uch... Sasuke, reprit Sakura, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les mains sur les hanches.

— En effet, votre patron nous a virés, mon ami et moi. Mais bon, comme je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les ordres que l'on me donne, je me suis permis de revenir, et je ne le regrette aucunement, finit-il par dire en détaillant Sakura de la tête aux pieds, non sans pudeur. »

Elle avait cru mal comprendre, mais en fait non. Cet homme sous-entendait le fait que ce qu'il avait devant lui, lui plaisait.

« Dois-je conclure que vous ne regrettez pas d'être venu boire un whisky en désobéissant au gérant de ce bar ?

— Je crois bien que vous ayez visé dans le mille jeune demoiselle, sourit l'Uchiha avant de finir d'une traite son verre et de le reposer sur le comptoir. Serait-ce possible d'en ravoir un ? S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le « s'il vous plaît ».

— Mais bien entendu, monsieur, répliqua la jeune femme en appuyant à son tour sur le « monsieur ».

— Mais c'est que vous avez l'humour facile en plus, ricana-t-il, non sans feindre un rictus amusé à la commissure de ses lèvres fines et si tentantes. »

Sakura fut étonnée du feeling qui passait si bien entre eux. Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais elle se sentait bien à parler avec un « client » si différent des autres. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Sasuke n'avait alors pas quitté le siège de la soirée. Il regardait Sakura travailler et servir les clients. Plusieurs fois, l'envie de dégainer son arme l'avait titillé lorsqu'il voyait un client mal parler à la jeune femme ou tout simplement lui faire du rentre dedans. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait attiré par la jeune fille. Elle était simple, avait un franc-parler et de l'humour. Souvent ce que Sasuke n'avait pas, étant plus froid, taciturne et arrogant. Seule sa présence, aussi nouvelle soit-elle, le sortait de ses mœurs.

Lorsque minuit arriva, les clients durent quitter les lieux, ce que Sasuke fit à contrecœur. Sakura devait encore rester à l'intérieur, et fermer le bar. C'est alors que pendant une demi-heure, Sasuke resta adossé au réverbère face à la sortie, une cigarette entre les dents. Lorsque Sakura pointa enfin son nez, que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Sasuke devant.

« Mais, que faites-vous ici ?

— Ça ne se voit pas ? Je t'attends »

Il l'avait en plus de cela tutoyée. Il allait bien vite au goût de Sakura. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de cet homme.

« Je te raccompagne, coupa-t-il ses pensées en la faisant avancer, un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Je... je peux rentrer toute seule, merci, remercia-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte du bel homme. »

Sasuke, légèrement surpris, reprit la parole.

« Il est tard, tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait bien t'arriver.

— Je suis une grande fille à ce que je sache, de plus je devrais avoir autant peur de toi, répliqua-t-elle en accentuant sur le « toi ».

— C'est vrai, avoua Sasuke, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'empêche que je t'ai attendue, seul, dans le froid... Tu me dois bien ça. »

Quel culot il avait celui-ci ! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé à ce qu'elle sache. Mais le froid la prenant de partout malgré son manteau bleu marine, elle dut admettre qu'une présence masculine n'était pas de refus. Elle avait certes l'habitude de rentrer seule, mais elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été accostée par des hommes aux intentions mauvaises, ivres morts. Ce fut alors qu'elle posa une main sur celle du jeune homme posée sur son épaule.

« Allons-y dans ce cas... »

Ce fut en silence qu'ils firent le chemin ensemble, sans rencontrer un quelconque problème. Arrivée devant un immeuble aux murs de pierres marrons, Sakura s'apprêta à dire Adieu au jeune homme.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Sasuke.

— Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir, autre que dans ce bar ? demanda un peu trop rapidement le jeune homme.

— Hé bien... commença Sakura, prise au dépourvu. »

Sasuke voulait la revoir ?

« Tu fais quelque chose demain soir ?

— Non, nous serons dimanche, je ne travaillerai pas.

— Que dirais-tu de venir dîner en ma compagnie demain soir ? Vingt heures. »

Elle acquiesça, sans ne savoir quoi répondre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas demandé ne serait-ce qu'aller boire quelque chose en tête-à-tête un soir. Elle se sentit rougir, et faillit tomber des nues lorsque Sasuke entreprit de lui embrasser la joue.

« A demain soir dans ce cas, mademoiselle Haruno. »

« Je rêve ! Dites-moi que je rêve !

— Non Naruto tu ne rêves pas... »

Sasuke était en train de resserrer sa cravate noire devant le miroir de sa chambre. Vêtu d'un costard classique, il finissait les dernières préparations de sa soirée si spéciale à ses yeux. Naruto, le regard éberlué, regardait son ami. Il avait une cigarette à la main et n'était vêtu que d'un marcel blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Les cheveux blonds en bataille et les pieds nus, il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

« Depuis quand tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille, toi ?

— Depuis ce matin minuit, mon cher Naruto, répondit, las, Sasuke sans se tourner vers lui.

— Pauvre fille, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend avec toi... »

Sasuke ricana et donna une tape dans le dos du jeune homme blond, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.

« Ne m'attends pas ce soir, répliqua-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto en prenant les clés de sa voiture.

— C'est ça, profites-en bien !

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il en n'oubliant pas de faire un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son ami. »

Vingt heures allaient bientôt arriver, alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Roulant un peu plus vite qu'autoriser, il arriva en moins de vingt minutes devant l'immeuble où logeait Sakura.

Il sortit alors de la voiture pour s'en fumer une, attendant sa compagne de soirée. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il crut par la suite lâcher sa cigarette des mains. Sakura était magnifique. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient lâchés et bien peignés. Elle détenait un fin maquillage qui mettait en valeur sa peau de porcelaine. Sa robe d'un vert émeraude épousait parfaitement ses formes généreuses et le manteau qu'elle portait ne gâchait en rien son charme.

« Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il alors qu'il lui prenait la main.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle, avec un sourire timide. »

Sasuke s'était empressé de lui ouvrir la portière côté passager avant de prendre place côté conducteur.

« Où m'amènes-tu ce soir ? questionna Sakura.

— Ça, c'est une surprise ma belle. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Sasuke s'arrêta devant un restaurant luxueux, niché dans un des quartiers les plus riches et animés de la ville. Sakura, n'ayant pas pour habitude de sortir le soir et surtout dans de tels lieux, se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle. Après que Sasuke lui eut ouvert la porte et que celui-ci eut donné les clés de voiture au portier, elle se vit entraînée par le jeune homme à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Ce qui frappa le plus Sakura, ce fut les regards des femmes présentes dans la pièce. Ce fait d'être ainsi épiée lui fit monter le rouge aux joues de gêne. Sasuke paraissait tellement sûr de lui après tout et il était tellement beau... que le regard jaloux de ses femmes ne l'étonnait guère.

Après avoir pris place à une table désignée par un serveur, les deux jeunes gens purent enfin se regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis ravi de te voir ici avec moi, Sakura, commença alors Sasuke.

— De même pour moi. Merci vraiment pour l'invitation.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. »

Sakura, toujours gênée, commanda alors l'apéritif que Sasuke lui demanda de choisir. Les regards lourds de ces femmes pesaient.

« Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? Il y a un problème ? demanda alors Sasuke, s'étant alors aperçu de la gêne de sa compagne.

— Ces femmes... répliqua-t-elle. Elles me regardent telle une intruse.

— Ne fais pas attention à cela, elles sont jalouses, répondit simplement Sasuke, après avoir lancé un regard blasé en direction de la table des femmes qui regardaient un peu trop mal à son goût la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr... elles ne peuvent être que jalouses d'une femme qui a acheté sa robe à cinq dollars... »

Sasuke se contenta de la sonder de ses yeux impassibles avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu es très belle Sakura, n'en doute pas. »

Légèrement rassurée, elle remercia le serveur qui venait d'arriver lui apporter sa boisson non-alcoolisée et en but une gorgée.

« D'ailleurs Sasuke... Que fais-tu dans la vie, autre que traîner dans le bar dans lequel je travaille ? questionna Sakura, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pressée de le savoir.

— Je ne fais pas grand-chose, autre que jouer à des jeux de hasard... Et je suis braqueur de banques à mes heures perdues, répondit Sasuke, nonchalamment en la fixant droit dans les yeux. »

Sakura resta immobile, une main retenant son menton. Son sourire ne s'était pas estompé, mais elle se posait une question : pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

« L'argent, c'est bien là-bas où les gens vont le mettre.

— Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? On se connaît à peine... Et tu es si... simple en me disant cela.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te mentir.

— Ce n'est pas très prudent de dire cela à une fille que tu connais à peine.

— Je te connais désormais Sakura, répliqua le jeune homme en prenant une gorgée de la boisson non-alcoolisée qui le fit grimacer. Décidément, le whisky me manque...

— Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, Sasuke... finit par dire Sakura, ignorant la dernière phrase du jeune homme »

Sasuke posa son verre et regarda autour de lui. Les clients étaient concentrés sur leur assiette et les discussions fusaient de bon train.

« Tu es donc en perpétuel danger, c'est bien ça ?

— Pour le moment, ça va. Tant que je reste dans les quartiers Est surtout de Chicago je ne crains rien. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment connu des services de police et c'est tant mieux. Les braquages que j'ai commis ne rapportaient pas forcément gros et se trouvaient dans des États peu sécurisés. Dans ma vie, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux.

— Je ne peux pas dire que j'aie beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie...

— Crois-moi qu'à certains moments, les lieux où je me rendais n'étaient pas paradisiaques. »

Sakura rit de sa dernière réplique. Comme ça, Sasuke Uchiha avait braqué des banques ? Et ensuite ? Avait-il tué une fois dans sa vie ? S'était-il déjà fait arrêter à cause de sa « profession » ?

« Tu veux me suivre dans tout ça ?

— Tu vas un peu vite, non ?

— Si tu voyais ce que j'ai en face de moi, toi aussi tu voudrais passer la vitesse suivante »

Sasuke avait dit cette phrase avec une spontanéité hallucinante et un sérieux qui l'étonnait presque. Plaquer toute sa vie et suivre un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

« Tu dis me trouver belle, mais ces femmes par exemple n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une fille étrangère dans le restaurant qu'elles côtoient tous les soirs.

— Les gens aiment bien savoir d'où viennent les gens. Moi je n'aime pas savoir d'où ils viennent mais où ils vont. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant crois-moi. »

Ces mots, elle les grava dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas tort du tout. Les gens avaient cette manie de vouloir tout savoir du passé et des origines des gens...

« Finalement, allons-nous-en... coupa alors Sasuke en se levant. »

Sakura le suivit sans rien dire, posant son verre vide sur la table. Elle n'avait pas réellement faim, se contentant souvent d'un thé le soir. Repartir aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient venus ne l'étonnait donc guère.

« Uchiha ! entendirent-ils appeler derrière eux.

— Inuzuka... fit alors le jeune homme brun. »

Le nouvel arrivant venait de se lever d'une des tables proches de la porte d'entrée. Il était vêtu d'un costume marron. Il était bel homme avec ses cheveux châtains en bataille et ses yeux foncés, fendus tels ceux d'un animal. A sa table, Sakura put apercevoir une jeune femme blonde élégamment vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit.

« Il faut que je te parle mon vieux, depuis le temps !

— Très bien... Sakura, tu peux attendre dehors s'il te plaît ? Je reviens. »

Suivi de ses paroles, il alla en direction de l'homme qui les avait interpellés. Sakura prit donc la sortie et partit pour de bon, sans un regard derrière elle.

Fou furieux, les poings serrés dans les poches, il s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers le bar de la jeune demoiselle qui l'avait laissé planté au restaurant la veille. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre dehors quelques minutes, pendant que l'Inuzuka lui annonçait une nouvelle opportunité de braquer une banque dans la ville même, et voilà qu'elle avait pris un taxi lorsqu'il était sorti de l'immeuble.

Poussant violemment la porte du bar déjà bondé de monde, il ne se fit pas prier pour se diriger vers le comptoir où il savait qu'il retrouverait Sakura. Et il avait vu juste. Elle était à l'instant en train de servir deux hommes déjà bien attaqués par les ravages de l'alcool. Décidément, ce bar inégal marchait de plus en plus. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que pouvait bien faire une jeune femme comme Sakura dans un pareil endroit.

Sans se faire remarquer au départ, il s'approcha du comptoir et s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, dos à lui. Il n'attendit pas plus avant de lui faire part de sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

« Sasuke ?! s'écria Sakura, reconnaissant le jeune homme après s'être retournée vers lui.

— Tu ne m'as pas attendu hier...

— J'en avais marre d'être prise pour une idiote, alors j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi.

— Si tu veux que ça continue et qu'il y ait plus entre toi et moi, tu dois me promettre de ne plus me faire ça.

— Je ne te dois rien, on se connaît à peine Sasuke...

— Tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ? questionna-t-il, commençant peu à peu à s'énerver. »

Sakura ne répondit rien et jeta un regard sur le côté. Les clients de tout à l'heure s'étaient éloigné des deux jeunes gens et commençaient à murmurer entre eux. Sasuke, toujours froid, ne la quitta pas de son regard de jais et se contenta de la détailler, avant de parler gravement.

— J'ai grandi dans l'Indiana une bonne partie de mon enfance. J'ai un frère de trois ans mon aîné avec qui je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis quatre ans. Je suis orphelin de mère depuis l'âge de cinq ans et mon père nous battait mon frère et moi car il ne connaissait pas une autre meilleure façon de nous élever. J'aime le baseball, le cinéma, le sape, les bolides, le whisky... et toi. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ?

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, sans pose. Sakura était estomaquée. Il lui dévoilait des choses comme cela, sans se soucier de qui pouvait être présent. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke était passé derrière le comptoir du bar et s'était accaparé du manteau bleu de la jeune fille avant de le lui présenter pour qu'elle l'enfile.

« Mais... et mon boulot... je ne peux pas me permettre de le quitter comme ça Sasuke. Je suis en plein service.

— Fais ce que je te dis Sakura. Tu n'auras même plus besoin de t'en soucier, désormais je m'occuperai de toi. Dis-le-moi, répète-le que je prendrai soin de toi.

— Je sais que tu prendras soin de moi, répéta tel un automate la jeune femme.

—- Bien, maintenant tu enfiles ce manteau et tu me suis. »

Sans rechigner d'avantage, Sakura le suivit, sous les regards étonnés des clients, certains protestant du départ de la seule barmaid du bar. Sakura soufflait de soulagement. En effet, son patron avait des affaires à l'extérieur et n'était donc pas là pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait et elle s'en fichait. Rien ne la retenait ici. Elle n'avait pas d'amis ni de famille et ses deux boulots... c'était sa dernière préoccupation désormais. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait encore, elle faisait confiance au jeune homme. Folle était-elle ? Oh oui, sûrement.

**Chicago, quartier Est.**

Sakura ne regrettait qu'à moitié son choix. A moitié, car elle devait continuellement rester aux côtés de l'Uchiha. Non pas que l'idée de passer ses journées avec lui la dérangeait; mais elle se sentait comme emprisonnée. Certes, elle n'avait pas la vie facile autrefois, il n'empêchait pas qu'elle était libre de ses mouvements. En effet, Sasuke pouvait se montrer très jaloux et un tantinet possessif sur les bords. Rien de plus n'avait été commis entre les deux jeunes gens à part ses continuelles apparitions à ses côtés et les baisers échangés secrètement ou en public.

L'intégration de Sakura au sein du groupe du jeune homme s'était passée on ne pouvait mieux. Naruto l'avait de suite adoptée. Le reste du gang, composé de Kiba et de deux autres s'y était fait progressivement. Les trois hommes, dont l'Inuzuka, mais aussi un certain Neji Hyûga ainsi que Shikamaru Nara, s'étaient montrés un peu plus réticent à faire confiance à la jeune femme, pourtant sincère dans les sentiments qu'elle avait pour le « boss » du groupe.

L'Inuzuka avait déjà eu le « plaisir » de l'apercevoir au restaurant le soir où Sakura avait laissé en plan Sasuke. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en la revoyant, s'excusant au passage d'avoir à l'occasion « accaparé » son compagnon. Sakura lui avait alors répliqué, une mine boudeuse, qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, sous les éclats de rire de celui-ci.

Neji Hyûga et Shikamaru Nara, n'ayant jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'une fois la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne soit officiellement la compagne de l'Uchiha, s'étaient montrés un peu plus taciturnes et moins aptes à lancer la conversation. Sakura avait été frappée par la grandeur des jeunes messieurs. Ils dépassaient sans problème Naruto et Kiba. Ils semblaient qu'ils faisaient la même taille que Sasuke, mais ayant l'habitude d'être aux côtés de celui-ci, la ressemblance ne l'avait toutefois pas frappée au premier regard.

Les cinq hommes vivaient comme cela venait. Ils ne se souciaient jamais du lendemain mais du présent. Sasuke et Naruto logeaient le même appartement dans Chicago Est, mais devrait bientôt penser à faire valise et déménager ailleurs. Les trois autres les suivant souvent d'un État à l'autre. Pas étonnant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait une vie posée avec une femme, pensa Sakura.

L'appartement de la jeune fille était maintenant habité par une « amie » de celle-ci, gardant les lieux en son absence. Sakura voulait être sûre d'avoir un plan en cas de « séparation » prématurée. Sait-on jamais, mieux valait-il être prudent.

« Je ne pense pas passer la soirée avec vous jeunes gens, annonça tout sourire un Naruto au plus haut de sa forme.

— Je peux savoir où tu vas foutre ton nez, ce soir ? questionna Sasuke, assis sur le canapé de son salon, Sakura à ses côtés.

— Je m'en vais voir ma ravissante nouvelle connaissance...

— Et qui n'est autre que ? posa Sasuke, curieux de savoir quelle fille avait autant d'impact sur son ami.

— Ne le dis pas à Neji je t'en supplie... couina Naruto, mettant en scène sa bouille de bébé en avant et amorçant un mouvement au sol pour y déposer ses genoux, les doigts entrelacés entre eux.

— Ne me dis pas que... commença Sasuke, devant le regard perplexe de Sakura.

— Si... »

Si Sakura avait pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir un moyen de déchiffrer l'échange des deux hommes, elle n'aurait même pas été sûre d'en comprendre le sens.

« Tu fréquentes Hinata Hyûga ? demanda enfin l'Uchiha, à la limite du ricanement devant l'état du blond.

— Ça te fait peut-être rire Uchiha, répliqua froidement Naruto en se relevant. Mais si Neji sait que je vais passer une soirée avec sa cousine, crois-moi qu'il risque de me ratatiner la tête. »

Sasuke fit une chose rare chez lui, il rit franchement et de bon cœur.

« Crois-moi l'ami, avait-il alors répliqué entre deux rires, tu me reviendras vivant quoi que tu dises, car j'ai besoin de toi.

— C'est sympathique comme phrase ça, chuchota Naruto en partant vers ce qui semblait être sa chambre. »

La soirée fut vite arrivée et Naruto laissa seul le « couple » dans les appartements. Sakura se sentait légèrement gênée de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Sasuke. En général, il y avait toujours une personne avec eux, que ce soit Naruto, Kiba ou bien encore Neji et Shikamaru. Pendant ces moments-là, Sakura se contentait de rester aux côtés de Sasuke ou de lire un livre ou encore de faire la cuisine.

Elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie à ses employeurs et ne comptait pas en donner. Il y avait un avantage à vivre avec le jeune homme, c'était que son compte en banque ne manquait de rien. Sasuke avait toutefois cette fâcheuse manie d'aller traîner dans des lieux où les jeux étaient au summum et où l'alcool illégal coulait à flots. Sakura n'avait pas son mot à dire. Après tout, elle avait commis un délit aussi en travaillant dans un bar non reconnu des services de police. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Sasuke de traîner un peu partout, revenant parfois ivre et sentant le tabac à plein nez. A ces moments-là, Sakura était souvent couchée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le beau brun et dieu soit loué, il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu lui déplaire malgré ses nombreux états de débauché.

Sakura était installée sur une chaise face à la table de la cuisine. Elle tenait entre ses mains une tisane, les mains posées à chaque extrémité de la tasse. Sasuke, quant à lui, venait tout juste de sortir de la salle d'eau. Ses cheveux mouillés le rendaient encore plus beau, le pantalon bleu nuit lui allant parfaitement. Cela le changeait tellement de ses habituels costards qu'il portait à l'accoutumé. Il semblait plus décontracté.

«Désolé ma belle, avait alors dit Sasuke, en prenant place à ses côtés sur une chaise, avant d'enrouler de son bras les épaules de la jeune femme. Mais j'avais besoin d'une douche.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit la dite belle, tournant son visage vers lui.»

D'une manière plus qu'étrange, elle ne savait jamais quoi dire en sa présence. Pourtant, Sakura était connue pour son franc parler et ses discussions pouvant durer des heures. Et pourtant... elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi muette qu'une carpe lorsque l'homme avec qui elle partageait désormais sa vie se trouvait présent dans le même pièce.

«Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, il y a un problème ? demanda Sasuke, légèrement anxieux par l'état calme de la jeune femme.

- Aucun, je méditais c'est tout... Et cesse avec cette manie de me demander si il y a un problème, répliqua en rigolant Sakura.

- Pardonne-moi, Sakura, mais c'est l'impression que tu me donne à te voir si muette, ajouta le brun, un sourire en coin. Quoiqu'il en soit, sur quoi tu méditais ?

- Notre avenir... à toi et moi entre autre...»

Sasuke se contenta de la regarder alors que Sakura avait trouvé intéressant de fixer le fond de sa tasse.

«Et... qu'as-tu conclue sur cet avenir ?

- Rien pour le moment. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait notre demain, Sasuke. Tu ne me parle d'aucun avenir. Lorsque les garçons et toi vous vous retrouvez, c'est limite si vous ne vous taisez pas sur vos projets à cause de moi.

- Mon bébé, ce n'est pas... commença alors Sasuke.

- Arrêtes Sasuke. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est.»

Sakura doutait de lui ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager de l'intérieur, mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Après tout, c'était vrai. Il ne lui avait pas encore vraiment parlé de leur projet futur.

«Si tu veux qu'on parle, on peux parler, ici et maintenant, répliqua un peu plus froidement Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le voulais, mais vas-y. Je suis très intéressé par ce que tu as à me dire.

- Je l'espère bien...»

Il se redresse sur sa chaise, éloignant tout contact avec Sakura, ce qu'elle remarqua et vexa au passage. Après tout, il était normal qu'elle s'énerve de la sorte.

« Si je te cache certaines choses, c'est tout simplement pour te préserver de tout danger, Sakura. Ne crois pas que j'agisse sans réfléchir, commença par dire Sasuke, les avants-bras posés sur la table, les mains jointes, une jouant avec la chevalière en or qu'il portait toujours. C'est assez délicat de tout te dévoiler comme ça. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas pensé à t'en parler ce soir. »

Sakura l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, ne cherchant à aucun moment à le couper. Elle voulait tout savoir et ce ne serait certainement pas elle qui chercherait à l'arrêter dans son récit pour qu'il se braque ensuite. Sous ses airs calmes et posés, Sasuke cachait une impulsivité hors norme.

« En ce qui concerne notre avenir Sakura, sache que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ça ne semble pas comme ça, mais j'y pense beaucoup. C'est pour cela que je veux que tu me promettes une chose, c'est de toujours être à mes côtés malgré mes mauvaises actions et mes défauts. Promets-moi encore cette chose-ci Sakura.

— Je ne peux absolument rien te promettre Sasuke, murmura la jeune fille. Je suis désolée, mais je veux tout savoir d'abord... »

Sakura crut devoir se reculer devant le regard noir de son compagnon. Il semblait ne pas être d'accord avec sa réponse et cela la prit au dépourvu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre de lui être « fidèle » alors qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il allait lui parler. Quel genre d'avenir il comptait avoir avec elle.

« Si tu veux savoir la suite, tu vas devoir me promettre ceci Sakura.

— Tu me fais du chantage, là ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

— Une chose à connaître ma jolie, c'est que je suis du genre à avoir ce que je désire... répliqua doucement Sasuke, toujours en la fixant de ses yeux sombres. »

Elle en resta muette. Sasuke lui faisait peur à ce moment et elle ne doutait pas que ça le mettrait encore plus en colère si elle ne répondait pas.

« Si tu veux, je te le promets, souffla-t-elle finalement à contrecœur, non sans regretter ses paroles qu'elle jugea trop rapides à son goût.

— Tu vois quand tu veux, dit-il en lui caressant la joue droite. Je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai prévu de faire. Mais il ne faut pas que tu me coupes, d'accord ? »

Sakura se contenta d'opiner de la tête, immobile même face au geste plus qu'affectif que le brun avait eu à son égard.

« Si je te cachais ce sur quoi le reste de la bande et moi on parlait, c'était tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas en revenir. Mais ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi pour autant ! dit-il en ricanant, après avoir vu la jeune fille prête à répliquer. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je compte faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas refait depuis trois mois et je pense que tu te doutes de quoi il s'agit.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas... braquer de nouveau une banque ? souffla Sakura, stupéfaite.

— Bien sûr que si, et pas n'importe laquelle ! First National Bank, une des plus grosses banques de la ville. Shikamaru estime un montant de huit cent mille dollars, ce qui en soit n'est pas mal. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Même si je suis, comme dirait Naruto, un expert dans ce genre d'affaires, il n'empêche pas que la police fédérale a malheureusement des avantages sur moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai une chose à te dire.

— Vas-y... dit alors Sakura, la gorge nouée par tant de révélations.

— Si tu veux que l'on continue notre relation, tu vas devoir me suivre sans rechigner là où j'irai. »

Sasuke jouait réellement avec ses sentiments. Un moment, il la menaçait quasiment puis après il lui lançait un ultimatum. Que choisir ? Le danger ou la sécurité ? Elle ne doutait pas qu'avec Sasuke, elle ne manquerait jamais de rien, sauf au moment où il pourrait bien se faire pincer par la police. Elle ne voulait pas être là pour voir ça si un jour cela se produisait.

« Mais... tenta de comprendre Sakura. Tu n'es pas très connu des forces de police...

Tu pourrais t'en sortir si tu avais un bon avocat en cas d'arrestation ou...

— Je ne suis pas vraiment... inconnu à Chicago. »

Il lui avait pourtant assuré pendant leur première soirée qu'il n'était pas connu des forces de l'ordre. Lui aurait-il menti alors qu'il avait affirmé ne pas le vouloir envers elle ?

« Tu m'as bernée la dernière fois au restaurant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non Sakura, je ne voulais tout simplement pas aggraver mon cas. Je t'informais déjà qu'il m'arrivait de braquer des banques, je n'allais pas en plus de cela, t'avouer m'être déjà fait arrêter. »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Mais quelle idiote elle avait été... Elle avait suivi un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine mais avec qui elle se sentait tellement bien. Et la voici à apprendre que l'homme avec qui elle voulait partager sa vie comptait commettre un acte interdit. Elle se sentait comme étouffée dans la pièce et se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre le salon. Une main sur le cœur elle tentait de garder une respiration calme et seine.

« Sakura... entendit-elle. »

Sasuke l'avait rejointe en trombe avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre.

« Tu voulais savoir, entendit-elle murmurer au creux de son cou. Je t'ai tout avoué. Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te mentir... pas à toi, avoua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Cesse avec ça ! s'écria la jeune femme en le repoussant. Tu en auras pris du temps pour tout m'avouer. Autre tes facettes de manipulateur et de type froid et arrogant, tu es un vil menteur ! »

Sasuke restait beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Elle remerciait le Seigneur que Sasuke n'ait pas son arme à feu sur lui au moment où elle avait crié, voir pestiféré, ses mots. Le regard du jeune homme était sombre.

« Tu as autre chose à me cracher à la figure ma belle ?

— Oui, et là je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots. Te voir traîner dans ces endroits malfamés m'épuise. Tu rentres souvent ivre et empestant le tabac ! Tu crois que c'est une vie ça, Sasuke ? Ta vie de débauché ne me plaît en rien, sache-le. Tu me fais promettre de te suivre et de ne jamais te quitter, mais comment veux-tu que je reste avec un homme qui ne se soucie même pas de sa santé ou de la femme qui accompagne ses jours ? »

Le brun ne trouva rien à redire à cette longue tirade. Il ne le montrait pas, mais l'entendre de la bouche de celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux le blessait non pas que dans sa fierté mais aussi au fond de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle rancoeur venant de Sakura. Vexé au plus haut point, il fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et n'attendit pas deux secondes avant de lui attraper le bras et de la conduire dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Il ne fit même pas attention aux protestations et cris de Sakura et entreprit de la bousculer sans ménagement sur le lit et de fermer la porte derrière à sa suite.

« Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce que tu... commença par dire Sakura, horrifiée par la tournure des évènements »

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà il la plaquait sur les draps, une main sur la gorge. Elle crut être mortifiée par ce geste qu'elle pensait devoir subir avec douleur, mais qui au final, se montrait être très doux. Les doigts froids, voir glacés du jeune homme se contentaient de lui caresser le cou suivi de la clavicule. Apeurée par autant de douceur, Sakura ne fit rien, trop stupéfaite.

Soudain, Sasuke amorça un geste de la tête pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Brusque, volent, possessif. Voilà le mélange de sentiments que Sakura pouvait ressentir à travers ce baiser. Voulant au passage se frayer un chemin un peu plus loin, Sasuke, à l'aide de son autre main, fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux roses de son amante, histoire de lui faire incliner la tête en arrière et d'avoir un accès plus facile à sa langue qu'il voulait enrouler avec la sienne.

Le baiser échangé avait une force tellement grande que Sakura crut en pleurer. Il y avait de la conviction également, ce qui poussa Sasuke à coller son corps quasiment dévêtu contre celui tout habillé encore de la jeune femme. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, lui montrer, lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. Le jeune homme ne voulait en aucun cas l'effrayer, mais le désir et la passion ayant eu raison de lui, il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sakura, sous le corps finement musclé et plus grand que le sien, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il semblait que leur dispute de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un lointain souvenir, embrumé par le plaisir de se retrouver enfin ensemble, beaucoup plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée. L'esprit perdu, ils mirent fin au baiser, le désir ne les quittant pas. De ses mains, Sasuke se redressa légèrement et de ses yeux, la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

Doucement, il fit lever la robe de la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci semblait en proie à une gêne tellement forte, qu'elle cacha son visage de ses deux mains. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin à ce moment, et entreprit de lui enlever ses mains du visage. Comme pour la rassurer, il lui baisa le front, les yeux, le nez puis la bouche avant de fourrer son visage dans son cou.

Sakura ne put empêcher un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son amant se poser sur son entre-cuisse, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui. Ce geste était puissant et laissait sous-entendre tellement de choses. Comme pour montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas le fuir, elle enroula de ses fins bras, le corps de Sasuke, le collant un peu plus à sa poitrine.

Sakura n'avait jamais franchi plus loi avec aucun homme. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà fait ça un jour. Sasuke serait son premier et elle espérait pour le moment, son dernier. Elle avait peur, certes, mais elle voulait aller tellement plus loin. Comme pour se convaincre qu'elle voulait passer à l'étape supérieure, elle chuchota.

« Sasuke... Aime-moi s'il te plaît... »

Un sourire digne de l'Uchiha se forma sur ses fines lèvres. Embrassant encore une fois sa joue, il défit la dernière parcelle de tissu qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ce soir, c'était lui qui lui ferait plaisir et pas l'inverse.

Sakura était toute chaude et sentait les draps moites sous son dos. En revanche, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir tout le plaisir que lui procurait son conjoint, poussant les caresses beaucoup plus loin à l'aide de sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. celui-ci était habile et ne semblait pas être à sa première fois, ce qui déplaisait légèrement à la jeune fille, novice en la matière. Mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Après tout, il était la perfection incarnée niveau physique. En ce qui concernait la mentalité, c'était autre chose et à débattre surtout.

Lorsque Sasuke sentit sa compagne proche de la jouissance suite à ses caresses plus qu'osées, il se remit face à la jeune femme, ses yeux noirs encrés dans ceux émeraude de Sakura. Les cheveux roses éparpillés de part et d'autre de son visage de poupée n'était qu'un élément en plus à l'excitation du jeune homme, qui, n'y tenant plus, défit son pantalon avec habilité de ses longs et fins doigts.

Sakura sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'attribut masculin et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver devant l'homme qu'elle aimait si peu habillé. Elle ne put, toutefois, pas s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur ses abdominaux bien dessinés, caressant au passage une cicatrice au niveau de la poitrine gauche. D'après ses dires, il se serait autrefois pris une balle d'un fédéral à ce même endroit.

Comme pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu, il lui prit la main et la colla à ses lèvres puis à sa joue avant de s'allonger contre elle, non sans oublier d'éviter d'y mettre tout son poids. Ce fut alors que le plus intense commença.

Sasuke ne doutait absolument pas que c'était sa première fois, bien qu'il ait toujours eu la crainte de ne pas être son premier. Il lui demanda alors si elle se sentait prête, ce que la jeune femme répliqua par un :

« Fais-moi l'amour... »

Et comme pour suivre ses dires, il viola ce qui faisait de Sakura une jeune fille innocente. Sasuke crut lui mordre le lobe de son oreille droite tellement le plaisir était puissant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il faisait l'amour à une femme qui lui tenait à cœur et non pas à ces filles qui se contentaient de lui procurer du plaisir.

Sakura gémissait à la limite du cri. La douleur du début s'était vite dissipée et avait laissé place au plaisir. Elle avait encerclé le corps de son amant de ses jambes et s'accrochait à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Le désir, la passion, l'amour, certes précoce, mais pourtant si présent au fond d'elle. Elle s'en mordait presque les doigts de sa main gauche à sang. Le simple fait d'aller et venir sur les draps du lit et l'entente du tissu qui se froisse lui donnait encore plus envie de continuer.

Sasuke, quant à lui, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de humer ses cheveux. Mais il voulait autre chose. Il redressa donc son buste, non sans cesser leurs ébats et regarda Sakura. Elle avait les yeux fermés sous le plaisir que lui donnait le brun, et se mordait les doigts comme pour étouffer ses gémissements.

« Sakura... Regarde-moi... souffla-t-il, le regard fixé sur ses yeux fermés »

Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux, voir, percevoir cette lueur de désir au fond de ses iris scintillants de joie et surtout... Lui transmettre toute l'affection qu'il avait à ce moment. Elle l'écouta et ouvrit ses deux orbes qu'elle encra bien dans ceux sombres du jeune malfrat.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait attrapé les hanches de la jeune femme pour coller son bassin le plus proche de celui de sa belle. Elle était à lui, elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, celle qui l'empêchait de plonger encore plus dans la corruption. Celle qui était sa lumière. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer, telle une drogue dont on était dépendant.

« Sasuke... entendit-il gémir. »

Son prénom prononcé de cette manière si... osée, le rendait encore plus fou de la jeune fille qu'il serrait contre lui désormais, ses bras au creux du dos de celle-ci. Ce fut alors qu'il ressentit un autre sentiment que le désir ou le plaisir, ce fut la culpabilité. La culpabilité de lui avoir menti, de ne pas tout lui avoir dévoilé dès le début...

« Pardon... chuchota-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. »

Telle une cantique dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, il répéta encore trois fois ce même mot. Sakura qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, laissa échapper ses larmes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, se sentant venir bientôt. Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Sous le plaisir fulgurent qui les prit, elle et son conjoint, elle se cambra, tirant sur la nuque de Sasuke, qui se déversa en elle.

Le souffle saccadé, Sasuke toujours au-dessus d'elle, Sakura fit une chose dont le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas; elle éclata en sanglot. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme se mit à côté d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras.

« Désolée, mais c'est juste que... j'ai peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle en le regardant, toujours allongée à ses côtés. Tu peux très bien ne pas revenir auprès de moi et ça je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

— Je te l'ai dit, je reviendrai auprès de toi. Crois-moi, toi et moi on vivra des choses intenses après... On partira d'État en État et personne ne pourra nous en empêcher. D'accord mon bébé ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter, quoi dire. Sakura avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le plan avait été fait, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber les gars. Sakura opina donc avant de se serrer d'avantage contre le corps de son amant. Si seulement tout cela pourrait être vrai.

**First National Bank, Chicago, 10 heures.**

L'ourlet des longs manteaux noirs laissaient des traînées de poussière sur leur passage. Les mains dans les poches, Sasuke fit signe à Naruto de le suivre discrètement, alors que Neji et Kiba étaient un peu plus en retrait. Montant les escaliers de la banque, Naruto avait ses mains posées sur son calibre, caché sous son épais manteau. Les borsalinos de couleur noire cachait le visage des quatre malfrats, prêts à commettre l'interdit.

Sasuke avait été clair : il ne fallait tuer aucune personne. Que ce soit les civils, les employés et si possible les flics. Sasuke n'était pas un Saint pour autant, mais mieux valait-il éviter les bavures au risque d'en payer le prix fort.

« Prenez en otage si vous voulez, mais pas de morts, pigé ? avait-il dit pendant le rapide récapitulatif de la veille.»

Marchant d'un pas assuré, les quatre jeunes hommes, arrivés au centre de la banque, s'approchèrent de plus en plus du cœur, se mélangeant à la foule. Soudain, ni tenant plus, le plus impulsif des quatre, d'un pas rapide, approcha un homme qui semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Il portait un costume gris à rayures et des lunettes sur le nez.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda alors celui-ci, en apercevant Kiba venir à lui.

— Ouais, refile tout le fric que ta foutue banque contient, répliqua brusquement le jeune homme aux yeux animal, en sortant habilement son calibre de sous son manteau, avant de le pointer sur l'employé de banque. »

Les mains en l'air, l'homme bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles. Sasuke poussa un juron contre son acolyte au caractère colérique. Il n'avait pas pu attendre son signal, le bâtard... Les paroles et l'arme en vue, les clients occupants le lieu poussèrent des cris ou commencèrent à s'éloigner ou à ne plus bouger. Pris au dépourvu, les trois autres durent faire de même que Kiba. Ils sortirent donc en même temps leur arme en la pointant sur les personnes les plus proches et en criant de ne pas bouger et de se mettre à terre. Les quelques vigiles présents dans la salle n'eurent que le temps de signaler le braquage avant de se faire intercepter par Neji et Naruto.

Kiba avait le sourire carnassier et ne cessait de fixer d'un mauvais œil l'homme pétrifié en face de lui. Sasuke dut alors intervenir et poussa son camarade de sa main non occupée. Il voulait se charger personnellement de l'homme qui lui ouvrirait le coffre principal. Il entendit l'Inuzuka pester contre lui, disant qu'il lui paierait.

« Conduisez-moi au coffre, répliqua-t-il froidement, en pointant toujours son arme sur l'homme »

L'homme n'eut d'autres réactions que de hocher la tête et de se diriger d'un pas chancelant de peur vers une grande porte qui semblait bien gardée. Arrivés tous deux devant, l'employé resta statique devant la porte qui conservait ce que Sasuke et les autres rêvaient. Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke répliqua excédé.

« Tu peux être un héros mort ou un lâche vivant...* C'est toi qui vois l'ami »

Sa phrase eut pour effet de faire bouger le vieil homme qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir la seule barrière qui l'éloignait de ce qu'il recherchait tant. Lorsque les billets furent en vue, Sasuke n'attendit pas une minute de plus avant de faire signe à Naruto et Kiba de sortir les sacs et de récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

« Bougez votre cul les gars, on risque d'avoir de la visite ! Et je doute fort que Shikamaru tienne tête aux flics tout seul ! s'écria Neji, surveillant le petit monde présent dans la pièce.

Des sanglots et des gémissements de peur se faisaient entendre aux oreilles du boss du groupe. Il ne leur voulait aucun mal, il n'était venu ici que pour braquer la banque et récupérer l'argent. Avec des gestes rapides et quelque peu fébriles, les trois acolytes, les sacs bien remplis, se dépêchèrent de faire demi-tour. Passant devant un homme, Sasuke remarqua que quelques pièces et billets avaient été déposés sur une des tables en bois fin de la salle.

« Ce n'est pas vous qu'on est venus braquer, mais la banque, dit-il, en regardant l'homme dans les yeux avant de continuer son chemin. »

En repartant vers la sortie, Kiba prit par le bras une jeune femme avec lui. Elle était rousse et détenait de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert se mariant avec perfection à son teint clair et sa robe rouge que l'on pouvait apercevoir sous son manteau marron. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui intima de le suivre sans faire d'histoire.

Une fois dehors, Shikamaru les attendait près de la V8 de Sasuke.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu bordel ?! s'écria le Nara.

— Mets ça à l'arrière au lieu de gueuler, donna en guise de réponse Kiba en lui balançant un sac. »

A ce moment, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Stupéfait, Shikamaru sortit une arme qui se trouvait côté passager et se mit à couvert à l'arrière du véhicule comme le faisait ses camarades et l'otage.

« Putain, les flics ont été plus rapides que prévu Sasuke ! cria Naruto, rechargeant son arme à feu après avoir tiré à l'aveuglette sur des voitures de fédéraux.

— Viens-là ma jolie, dit alors Sasuke en attrapant la jeune femme. »

Il se redressa et les coups de feu cessèrent. En effet, à la vue de l'otage, les forces de l'ordre avaient eu pour ordre de ne pas tirer n'importe où.

« Entrez dans la bagnole ! ordonna Sasuke alors qu'il tirait sur les voitures qui les encerclaient quasiment. »

La jeune femme qui les accompagnait, était immobile, la peur la prenant de toute part. Le bruit assourdissant des balles la faisait trembler d'effroi. Shikamaru prit rapidement place côté conducteur, suivi de Kiba, Neji et Naruto qui prirent place côté passager.

A ce moment-là, Sasuke allait prendre place à la suite de l'otage qu'ils avaient pris avec eux, lorsqu'un homme dans le camp adverse lui encra une balle bien placée dans l'épaule suivie de la jambe gauche en vue. Sous la douleur et le choque, il ne tint pas debout et bascula en arrière, s'éloignant du véhicule où ses amis l'attendaient.

« Merde ! Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto, prêt à ressortir pour lui venir en aide.

— Dégagez ! Barrez-vous ! s'époumona de répliquer le brun, une main sur son épaule ensanglantée, sa jambe gauche suivant le même chemin. »

Son regard noir avait eu raison de lui. Neji dut retenir Naruto de sortir comme un dératé de la voiture, alors que Shikamaru, les dents serrées, mit le contact et démarra au quart de tour. Sasuke n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de les faire partir. S'ils restaient, ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'aurait servi à rien. Il savait que ses compagnons auraient tout fait pour le récupérer et partir avec lui, mais blessé comme il était, il n'avait à ce moment-là pas pensé à ses blessures ou à sa vie, mais à celle de son groupe.

Voyant le véhicule qui lui appartenait partir sous quelques coups de feu, il ne semblait plus rien entendre, à part les pas qui venaient en sa direction et son souffle saccadé qui bientôt ne le serait plus. La fatigue de perdre autant de sang l'ayant pris, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose; une Sakura, belle et rayonnante, l'attendant chez eux.

**Locaux de la police de Chicago, 15 heures.**

« Uchiha ! Tu as de la visite, debout maintenant ! cria une voix masculine à l'adresse dudit Uchiha. »

Sasuke était depuis deux jours enfermé dans une cellule des locaux de la police de Chicago. Allongé sur le lit de fortune qui lui était inconfortable, il se redressa prudemment. Ses blessures n'étaient pas bénignes, et il pouvait le confirmer. Ses muscles l'étiraient sans cesse et il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil depuis. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ses compagnons avaient pu rejoindre sa compagne, mais il l'espérait Après tout, s'ils n'étaient pas avec lui, c'était que les fédéraux n'avaient pas mis la main sur eux. Une chose était sûre, c'était que Sakura lui manquait cruellement

De plus, il avait de la visite ? Quelle surprise. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Uchiha, répliqua une voix que Sasuke reconnut.

— Orochimaru, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. »

Orochimaru était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, détenant de longs cheveux noirs et un visage blafard. Sasuke avait autrefois toujours eu l'impression qu'il était constamment malade. Sa face digne de celle d'un serpent, souriait au jeune homme derrière les barreaux.

« Je suis on ne peut plus ravi de te voir en cage mon cher Sasuke, susurra Orochimaru, mauvais.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas... cracha Sasuke. Depuis le temps que vous me traquez... Je suis toujours étonné de vous savoir flic... Les forces de l'ordre doivent cruellement manquer de personnels pour garder une tare comme vous... »

Il voulait jouer dans l'ironie et il semblait y arriver.

« Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup dormir Orochimaru... Le fatigue de m'avoir autant recherché ?

— Non, du tout. Et toi mon petit Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

— Le café... »

Le sourire de l'homme face à Sasuke ne s'estompa pas. Il avait toujours aimé le côté franc et moqueur de l'Uchiha qu'il recherchait depuis tellement de temps... Les frasques passées du jeune homme n'étaient pas inconnues au policier, qui le traquait depuis que Sasuke avait dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui âgé de vingt-quatre ans, le jeune malfrat n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, malgré le fait qu'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui derrière les barreaux, bandages sur le corps.

« Tes airs désinvoltes et tes répliques moqueuses ne te sauveront pas de l'incarcération mon petit Uchiha... Et encore moins de ce que tu redoutes le plus, et je le sais.

— Balancez-moi ce que vous voulez... Je m'en sortirai.

— Tu es bien arrogant Sasuke. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que tu sois en contact un jour avec la chaise électrique... »

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient désormais du regard. Il était difficile de savoir qui avait le plus de rancoeur pour l'autre. Mais une chose était sûre, l'un avait un avantage considérable.

« Tâche de bien profiter de ton séjour ici, Sasuke. Crois-moi, le pire t'attend bien loin de cette confortable cellule, dit alors Orochimaru, en prenant la direction de la sortie.

— Croyez-moi monsieur que bientôt vous pleurerez d'avoir perdu votre insigne, lorsque je vous narguerai dehors... »

L'agent fédéral ricana à cette réplique. Décidément, ce petit l'amusait toujours autant.

**Quartier Est, Chicago.**

Le visage blafard par manque de sommeil, Sakura n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement depuis que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été fait prisonnier. Cela faisait déjà une semaine, et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Son arrestation n'avait pas encore fait la une des journaux, comme si les agents de police cherchaient à garder secret son incarcération.

Le jour où les hommes étaient partis braquer cette banque, elle s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang. Elle s'était inquiétée mine de rien pour eux, mais surtout pour Sasuke.

Bien sûr, elle lui avait fait confiance, il lui avait après tout promis de revenir. Mais lorsqu'elle n'avait vu que quatre des cinq hommes revenir dans l'appartement, elle avait cru devenir folle. Devant les regards tristes des compagnons de son amant, Sakura eut vite compris que son compagnon ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Les larmes de rage coulant de ses yeux, elle avait frappé de ses poings faibles le torse de Naruto. Il était son meilleur ami, elle voulait donc savoir pourquoi.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé là-bas ?! Que s'est-il passé pour que vous reveniez sans lui ?!»

Elle avait alors par la suite cédé à la douleur, et s'était laissée glisser jusqu'au sol, les mains sur ses yeux en proie à une crise de larmes.

« C'est un menteur... un sale menteur... avait-elle alors murmuré. »

Kiba avait tiqué et était allé s'asseoir sur un des canapés du salon, vite suivi de Neji et Shikamaru qui n'avaient rien trouvé à redire devant l'état de la jeune fille. Ils savaient très bien que Naruto s'en occuperait très bien pour la calmer. Après tout, il connaissait un peu mieux la fille qu'eux.

« Écoute Sakura, avait commencé Naruto en se mettant à sa hauteur, une main sur son épaule. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il s'est fait chopper alors qu'il nous ordonnait de fuir... A mon avis, il ne voulait pas que ce que nous avions fait soit vain.

— Peut importe, il m'a menti... avait sangloté la jeune fille, la tête toujours baissée, les mains sur son visage.

— Que t'a-t-il promis ? avait doucement demandé Naruto, lui retirant les mains du visage.

— Il... il m'avait promis de revenir... »

Naruto avait compris... Sasuke n'était en général pas du genre à rompre une promesse faite à une personne, surtout quand cette personne-ci comptait pour lui. Naruto ne doutait pas que Sasuke aimait la jeune femme. Il était très rare chez lui qu'il garde à ses côtés une minette plus de deux jours. L'état de Sakura l'avait découragé encore plus. Il avait alors fait une chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permise de faire en présence de son meilleur ami; il avait pris dans ses bras la compagne de celui-ci.

Quelque peu surprise, elle s'était laissée allée contre lui, l'encerclant de ses bras. Elle ne savait même plus l'heure qu'il était et elle s'en fichait...

Après cet épisode, les autres garçons du groupe avaient chacun pris leur part du butin avant de retourner chez eux, faisant toutefois attention qu'il n'y ait pas de flics dehors. Mais le quartier Est devait leur donner un certain temps de répit avant que les forces de l'ordre ne daignent venir les arrêter.

Naruto s'était alors préparé à s'occuper seul de Sakura. Certains soirs dans la semaine, les garçons se retrouvaient dans l'appartement alors que le jeune femme préférait rester cloîtrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sasuke. Elle ne se passait pas de son odeur encore présente sur les draps et sur certains vêtements du jeune homme. Elle pouvait rester des heures sans sortir de la pièce et Naruto avait été, à plusieurs reprises, obligé de lui amener le repas dans la chambre même.

Un soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière de la pièce, Naruto toqua deux fois à la porte. Après être rentré sans une réponse de la jeune femme, il entreprit de la refermer derrière lui et de s'asseoir à son chevet, comme il le faisait souvent.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sans le patron, Naruto n'était pas sorti lui aussi ne serait-ce que pour se détendre. En l'absence de son meilleur ami, il se sentait responsable de la sécurité de Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'un grand secours pour son bien-être, car la jeune fille se morfondait dans la dépression à vue d'œil.

« Sakura... Il faut que je te prévienne que je serais absent avec les autres une journée... Mais on ne sait pas vraiment quand.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse, une Sakura qui commençait à craquer par le manque de sommeil.

— On va agir... on ne peut pas laisser Sasuke incarcéré. Il ne se trouve plus dans les locaux de la police de Chicago, mais dans un petit pénitencier pas loin de la ville en attendant son procès. Shikamaru a été se renseigner, ajouta-t-il, alors que Sakura allait répliquer, perplexe.

— Tu me dis ça tellement soudainement que je me demande si c'est sérieux...

— Bien sûr que ça l'est Sakura ! Si je te le dis, c'est pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes si... je m'absente un peu plus qu'un jour.

— Je vous fais confiance, mais comment... allez-vous vous y prendre ? Cela semble tellement fou... »

Naruto sourit et continua.

« Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est Shikamaru la tête pensante après Sasuke... De toute façon, on va devoir bientôt agir, enchaîna-t-il en se levant pour prendre la direction de la porte. »

Sakura ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait heureuse que les garçons puissent penser à sortir son amant de prison, même si le défi était risqué. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une chose.

« Sasuke... Tu penses qu'il ira bien ? Enfin je veux dire...

— Si nous ne le sortons pas rapidement... Braquage de banque et port d'arme... c'est assez fort pour qu'on l'enferme à perpétuité, mais je doute fort qu'il ait ce genre de verdict au procès qu'ils vont lui faire. »

Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse hallucinante. S'ils ne délivraient pas au plus vite Sasuke, il risquait pire que la perpétuité ? Elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Cela lui paraissait irréel, et pourtant. Une infime partie d'espoir résidait en elle.

« Naruto... Si vous ne parvenez pas à le libérer, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

Naruto avait ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'à la question soudaine de la jeune fille, il se tourna franchement vers elle.

« Si on ne l'enlève pas de ce putain de foutoir, Sasuke risque ce que son frère a subi il y a quatre ans et qu'il redoute lui aussi... »

Son frère... Sasuke lui avait seulement dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre ans. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il lui avait une fois de plus menti ? Que lui était-il arrivé alors ? Comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées, elle frotta ses yeux à l'aide de sa main droite et releva son visage blanc.

— Quoi donc ? questionna Sakura, anxieuse par la réponse du jeune homme.

— La chaise électrique... chuchota-t-il, les yeux rétrécis par la colère »

Devant le visage horrifié de la jeune femme, Naruto la sonda encore un petit moment avant de soupirer et de refermer la porte derrière lui...

Les dés étaient à présent jetés.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Notes :

Titres : Phrase reprise d'une réplique dite par le personnage de John Dillinger dans le film « Public Ennemis ». Je trouve qu'elle collait très bien au style de l'histoire.

* Phrase connue du film. Je trouvais qu'elle allait bien dans la scène. De plus, j'adore cette réplique.

**Note de l'auteur** ◘ _Je me suis énormément inspirée du film Public Ennemis avec Johnny Depp. Pour ceux et celles qui connaîtraient le film, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué. C'est peut-être un petit clin d'œil à un de mes films préférés... Je voulais en plus de cela utiliser mon couple favoris du manga que j'aime le plus : le SasukexSakura du manga Naruto. Je n'ai en rien fait un copier/coller, car le font reste assez différent du film. Je m'inspire de l'époque, de certaines phrases et de quelques scènes, mais toujours tournées différemment. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop ? Le OS reste tout de même de moi, avec mon imagination, même si le film a eu une grande influence sur moi. Les personnages ont tout de même une autre fin, une autre vie que celles du film.

◘ _Certains doivent me détester pour cette fin... Disons spéciale. Le One-Shot était déjà assez long, alors ajouter d'avantage aurait vraiment été « barbant ». J'ai donc eu l'idée d'écrire la suite de cet OS par un autre OS plus tard. Bien entendu, il faudra qu'il y ait des « oui » pour ça ! Si vous voulez tout savoir des secrets non dévoilés de ce premier OS, notamment sur Itachi (vous aurez deviné que c'est lui le frère quand même !), le passé de Sasuke etc avec Orochimaru. Je suis toute disposée à en écrire un autre qui comportera une autre « histoire » et un autre titre.

◘ _Les personnages sont très OOC tout simplement car je me réfère aux caractères des personnages du film. Sasuke peu paraître très étrange avec ses « bébé » mais c'est voulu ! Mon histoire ne se passe pas dans le monde original du manga, je me suis donc permise d'utiliser des termes que jamais Sasuke n'utiliserai !

◘ _L'histoire se passe peut-être trop rapidement à votre goût, là encore, c'est fait exprès ! Il fait déjà plus de quatorze mille mots... Il fallait peut-être stopper ! De plus, je compte écrire un autre One-Shot ou faire une mini fic avec ça.

◘ _Merci infiniment à La-cerise-sur-le-gateau pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Ce One-Shot est très long, il a fallu du temps !

SAAKI-CHAN


End file.
